(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-domain liquid crystal display, particular to a multi-domain liquid crystal display where fringe fields are produced to regulate the orientation of liquid crystal molecules.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Typically, the display contrast ratio and response time offered by a VA (vertically-aligned) mode liquid crystal display, which uses negative liquid crystal materials and vertical alignment films, are better than a TN (twisted-nematic) mode LCD, since liquid crystal molecules are aligned in a vertical direction with zero voltage is applied. Also, it is known the viewing angle performance of a VA mode LCD is improved by setting the orientation directions of the liquid crystal molecules inside each pixel to a plurality of mutually different directions; that is, forming multiple independent domains in the liquid crystal display.
FIG. 1A shows a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional design of a multi-domain vertically-aligned liquid crystal display (MVA LCD). Referring to FIG. 1A, a top substrate 102 and a bottom substrate 104 are both provided with protrusions 106 having different inclined surfaces and covered by vertical alignment films 108. Hence, the liquid crystal molecules 112 near the inclined surfaces orientate vertically to the inclined surfaces to have different degrees of pre-tilt angles. In case the pre-tilt liquid crystal molecules exist, surrounding liquid crystal molecules 112 are tilted in the directions of the pre-tilt liquid crystal molecules 112 when a voltage is applied. Thus, multiple domains each having individual orientation direction of liquid crystal molecules 112 are formed. Besides, the domain-regulating structure for providing inclined surfaces includes, but is not limited to, the protrusions 106, and other structure such as a via structure 116 shown in FIG. 1B may also be used.
However, when one compares the optical path of light l1 and that of light l2 shown both in FIGS. 1A and 1B, it is clearly found the pre-tilt liquid crystal molecules through which the light l2 passes under a field-off state may result in a non-zero phase difference (.nd.0) to cause light leakage. Accordingly, additional compensation films must be provided to eliminate the light leakage.
FIG. 2 shows a schematic diagram illustrating another conventional design of an MVA LCD. Referring to FIG. 2, the transparent electrode 204 on the substrate 202 is provided with slits 206. Because of the fringe fields produced at edges of transparent electrode 204 and at each slit 206, the liquid crystal molecules 208 are tilted toward the center of each slit 206 to result in a multi-domain LCD cell. However, the strength of the fringe fields generated by the formation of the slits 206 is often insufficient, particularly when the widths and the intervals of the slits 206 are not optimized. Besides, since the azimuth in which the liquid crystal molecules tilt due to fringe fields includes all directions of 360 degrees, a disclination region 210 often appears beyond the slits 206 or between two adjacent slits 206 to result in a reduced light transmittance.